


If I'm Good

by inber



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Gentleness, Love, M/M, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sweet, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber
Summary: Did someone order messy, overstim, praise-kink, first time bottom Geralt x top Jaskier? No? Oh, wait, I ordered it. Pure smut trash drabble. Enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 719
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	If I'm Good

“Are you sure about this, darling?” Jaskier crooned.

“Yes, I—I think.” Geralt muttered, rocking back against Jaskier’s oily finger as it ran around his hole, teasing. “It’ll... feel good?”

“Well,” The bard purred, “You like my fingers inside you, don’t you, love?”

Geralt bit his bottom lip and nodded, sucking in a breath as Jaskier began to slip his index in; slowly, testing. “Yes.”

“And you like being a good boy for me, don’t you?”

The Witcher shuddered, and felt his cock jump at the words. Jaskier grinned slowly to himself, beginning a slow pump in and out of Geralt’s tight, virginal hole. “Y-yes.” He managed, his gravelly voice breathy.

“You like being such a wonderful, sweet thing, don’t you? Like making me happy, don’t you baby?” The bard was practically cooing, and he felt his beloved grip his finger desperately, shuddering bodily.

“Jaskier, I—I _can’t_ , not wh- _when_ —”

“Shh,” Jaskier soothed, “Let it go, darling. If you need to come, _do it_ for me. So strong and _sexy_.”

Unable to bear the praise, and without so much as touching his flexing cock, Geralt raggedly bit off a curse, spilling hot lines of come onto the floorboards, on all-fours as Jaskier worked him. He flushed a delicious pink, hypersensitive and twitching as the bard added a second finger in the slow finger-fuck.

“See?” Jaskier sighed, contentedly, “Just from my _finger_ , my love. You’re such a _good_ boy. I promise my cock will feel even better. So full of me – you’d like that, hm?”

Geralt swore he was going to come a second time without needing a short break, but his cock simply throbbed, pleasure blurring with pain like ink and water. “Yes!” He moaned, arching the small of his back, “Yes, fuck, Jaskier. _Please_.”

“You want to try now, sweetheart?” Jaskier asked, never relenting the rhythm of his slippery fingers, tickling the spot deep within Geralt that made him feel like he was a lick of lightning, intense and unpredictable. His heavy cock began to pulse again, and he rutted back against those talented fingers – but Jaskier withdrew. He whimpered, feeling strangely empty, his loved-up hole hot and slick.

“Please,” He begged again, spreading his legs a little wider. Jaskier coated his curved cock generously, and hummed at the sight before him.

“You look like such a gorgeous _whore_ for me, darling thing.” The bard’s husky voice made Geralt buck backwards against nothing, and Jaskier could see how close he was in the tremors of his dick, flushed angrily red. “I’m going to fuck you, and before I’m even fully inside you, you’re going to come.”

Geralt moaned mindlessly at the instruction, feeling the blunt head of Jaskier’s length at his ass; with care, the bard pushed forward, stroking soft fingers along the Witcher’s spine, coaxing him to breathe and relax. Both men groaned when the head of Jaskier’s dick popped through the tight ring of muscle. It hurt, despite the careful preparation, but Geralt concentrated on his lover’s voice, and he felt the burn of the stretch begin to yield to something different.

“So good, baby,” Jaskier’s voice was strained, “So tight for me. _Gods_ , but you’re incredible. You should see your clever ass, sucking my cock in.”

The sound Geralt made was unlike anything Jaskier had heard before, and he paused with some effort, resisting the urge to sink within the inviting sheath that awaited him. “Ja— _Jask_ —” Geralt keened, and the bard began to pull out, concerned he was hurting his beloved.

But that was _not_ what Geralt wanted.

He growled, and rolled his powerful hips back, hilting Jaskier’s cock completely within him. The bard’s hands flew to Geralt’s hips, gripping tightly in a reaction to the overwhelming sensation. “ _Fuck!_ ” He gasped, and the sound was all the Witcher needed to spill a second time, flexing and grinding and huffing as he added to the generous puddle beneath him.

It was all Jaskier could do to hold out, biting the inside of his mouth and trying not to ruin Geralt’s first time receiving by getting off in one thrust. “G-good,” He managed to praise, through the feral growling of his lover’s frenzied orgasm, “ _So good,_ baby.”

When Geralt stilled, shivering, Jaskier reached down to plant kisses along his scarred spine, giving him a chance to recover – and himself a moment to regain control. The Witcher whined, slurring something out, and Jaskier frowned.

“Say again, love?”

“Please...” Geralt shivered, “ _Pleasemore_.”

Who was he to deny such a horny Witcher that he’d inspired? Jaskier smirked, and began to drive into the clench of Geralt’s sensitive ass, a slow rocking rhythm that he toyed with, finding exactly where to drag the strokes of his dick out to make his lover shiver and curse and tense.

“Fuck, darling,” Jaskier trilled, “Oh Gods, you feel _amazing_. So hot, so good. Never fucked anyone so tight, baby.” It was true; Geralt was so wound-up by the experience and the lavish praise heaped upon him that Jaskier’s smooth rhythm suffered with the cushioning clench.

“Jask’—fuck,” Geralt managed, “M’gonna, again, gonna _come_ , gonna—”

“ _Yeah_ you are,” Jaskier panted, running his fingers through the silver of the Witcher’s hair and tugging, hard. That earned him a noise more howl than moan, and he could hear the sound of Geralt’s come splashing onto the messy floorboards. “Good, so good,” His own words had become a chant. There was no way he could hold out much longer, not with the noises Geralt was making, and the feel of him around his thickening cock, teetering on a precipice.

“Will,” Geralt mewled, “W-will you come... in me— _fuck_ , if...” His body shuddered as Jaskier rode him, “I-if I’m _good?_ ”

Too much, the question was too much; Jaskier had gone past the realms of pleasure and into overstimulation himself. He answered by gripping Geralt’s ass as tightly as possible, buried to the root of his dick as he came and came, filling his lover, unable to repond in any coherent way save for his fevered groaning. He was faintly aware of Geralt climaxing again, fed by Jaskier’s pleasure, but for the most part he was lost in one of the most intense orgasms of his entire life.

When the shocks subsided into pleasant spasms, he gently withdrew, and collapsed back onto the floor, trying to catch his breath. Geralt was a decadent sight; freshly fucked, Jaskier’s come dripping from his balls, a veritable puddle of his own pleasure between his knees.

“Come, come here, baby.” Jaskier invited, opening his arms. Geralt turned, and, on shaky limbs, crawled into the embrace. Letting gravity take them both, the bard tangled bodily with his Witcher, smoothing his hair, kissing his forehead, absolutely glowing.

“Was it...” Geralt shyly began, “Did I do okay?”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Jaskier burst, “ _Fuck_ , Geralt. I haven’t come that hard since...” He frowned, “Maybe ever. Gods, you were incredible. Are you okay? Did it feel good?”

The heat of Geralt’s blush warmed Jaskier, and the Witcher whispered, “Felt even better than being inside you.”

“Hmm,” Jaskier considered this, kissing the dip of Geralt’s chin, “More testing required, I think.” The Witcher’s cock twitched in interest against Jaskier’s thigh, and he glanced down, groaning. “Later though, love. Gods, you’ll be the death of me.”

“Not my fault if you’re... sexy.” Geralt attempted a flirt, and looked rather smug about it.

“True,” Jaskier agreed, grinning, “That’s my burden to bear, darling.”

They cuddled on the floor, bound by the experience, and by their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can also be found on tumblr: @inber


End file.
